


Love between pages

by annalouise_vintage



Series: Love between pages [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Love, Sapphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalouise_vintage/pseuds/annalouise_vintage
Summary: Elizabeth MacMillan meets an english Lady at one of Phryne's parites and falls in love with her.Because all Mac deserves is finding love again.The story is set about one year after the end of season three.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_different_equation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_different_equation/gifts).



Harriet'sPOV:

She loved dancing Charleston!For her is was a little bit like beating gravity.  
During her journey on the „Grande Mary“ parties were given nearly every evening but none of them -or at least those she attended- could keep up with Phryne‘s.  
Even though Harriet loved playing with words she could not find one that could describe the atmosphere."Glamourous“?sure but that was not all.  
There was this feeling of happiness and joy that surrounded one the second one entered.It was probably Phryne‘s attitude that filled the house with it.

There were about 15 people spreaded out in her living room and the adjacent rooms.She had not made too many acquaintances yet (socializing was not her thing) but those she made were pretty interesting,which was -thinking about it- no wonder;Phryne who was an amazing and truly interesting woman herself,had to know interesting people. 

There was for example this cab driver whoose name she couldn‘t recall right now with whom she had a amusing talk filled with the craziest conspiracy theories.  
And then there was that red-haired woman who had chaught Harriets attention the second she had first saw her. Not talking to anyone she was just casually leaning against the fireplace watching her surroundings while nipping on a glass of whiskey.Another thing Harriet noticed about her was the fact that she was wearing a suit,not that it did not suit her,she indeed looked great in it and Harriet could hardly imagine her wearing a dress.  
A quick idea popped up in her head:  
What if this woman does not only have a particular taste in clothing but also in other spheres of life?But no,probably not.Harriet tried to forget about it.Her sense for finding women who had similar interests had already deceived her often enough.

„Want some champagne?“ a cheerfully voice from behind her back asked;it was Phryne.  
„Always!“ Harriet answered taking the glass.  
„And?Do your like it here?“  
„Absolutely!I like everything here:The music,your furniture,the food and I‘ve never met anyone who could make drinks as good as Mr.Butler does!“ Harriet said raising her glass in Mr.Butlers direktion.  
„I‘m glad your‘re having a good time.“,Phryne told her,"I have to admit i was a little worried about it,I mean apart from me you have probably never seeen any of my guests before.Anyone you want to get aquainted with?“  
„There was no need to worry,Phryne,I have already made acquaintance with some of your guests.Up to now I had barley any problems to get used to Australia.“,Harriet mentioned,  
„But there are still some people i haven‘t talked to.The red haired Lady over there for example.Who is she?“,she asked nodding into the fireplace‘s direction.  
„That‘s Mac ,Darling,I‘ve told you about her in my letters.“  
„Oh,she‘s the doctor?“  
„Exactly!Do you like her?"Phryne smiled suspiciously.  
„I‘m just curious“Harriet replied.Before she could say anymore,Phryne had already taken her hand dragging her to the fireplace.

 

Mac'sPOV:

Elizabeth MacMillan had to admit that there were not many women who could stay in the same room with Phryne Fisher without being overlooked.But this one definetly belonged to the few that could still stand out even when standing right next to Phryne.  
„Mac,I‘d like to introduce to you Lady Harriet Grantham,I‘ve met her in London about a year ago“  
„Pleasure to meet you Doctor MacMillan.“,Lady Grantham greetet her with a charming smile.Mac noticed a bit lipstick on her teeth.  
„Mac‘s enough.“,she responded „Are you new to the city?“  
„Not only to the city,I‘ve landed in Australia two weeks ago.“She was brushing some hair out of her face but it fell right back."She seems a little nervous.“,Mac thought.  
„May i ask what led you from England to Australia?It‘s quite a distance,isn‘t it?“  
„I‘ve always wanted to see the world and after Phryne‘s departure i‘ve decided to follow her,she told me so many things about Melbourne and Astralia that I was sure it was a exciting place to live.“  
„She seems to have some thigns in common with Phryne,or at least her strive for adventure“,Mac thought while forcing herself to look into Lady Grantham‘s face and not into her nearly inappropiate low neckline.  
„Actually i did not went straight after her,but i‘ve made many stops around Europe and Asia.“;Harriet added.  
„Must have been very exciting.Did you travel alone or..."Mac asked hoping she would not sound suspicious.  
„Most of the time I did.A cousin of mine accompanied me until Rome but then she had to travel back because her husband did not approve.What an idiot!“,she said rolling her eyes.  
„What a beautiful colour they have"Mac wondered about that thought suddenly popping up in her mind.This Lady did not seem to think great deal of men but this could also be just wishful thinking.  
Fearing she could go to far Mac dared another question:"And your husband?Did he approve of your little world trip?“  
„Neither am I married nor planning to find myself a man.“,she answered and laughed,"are you?“  
Elizabeth MacMillan was not prepared for this answer.In her circles this could already be a flirt.But she who had over the years developed kind of a view for recognizing other women with interests similar to hers still was insecure.This Lady just did not look like the stereotypical sapphic whith her long blonde hair and heavy makeup.But maybe...?  
The music changed from a slow Tango to her personal favourite:Charleston.  
„May I have the next dance,Lady Grantham?“,Mac asked reaching for her hand.  
„With pleasure!“,she responded,"and please call me Harriet.“


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet is reflecting on her way back to Windsor Hotel.

Harriet'sPOV:

„What a great evening“,Harriet thought walking down the street to her hotel admiring the precious houses.Maybe she should get herself one,too, or rent a little apartment.But on the other hand did she really enjoy the Windsor hotel with its beautiful architecture and the lovely interior equipment.  
The only thing she was sure about was that she wanted to stay in Melbourne.She felt comfortable in this city the moment she left the ship.Why?  
It probably was the dimension of this island,so big that most of the time you did not notice that you were actually standing on a island.

Before she landed in Australia all of this never came into her mind.Reading about it she had thought of Australia as an weird island at the end of the world with crazy animals and many sheep.But it was so much more and so much bigger.  
Actually it is nearly as big as North America.  
Sometimes when Harriet wakes up in the morning she still can‘t believe that she herself is now living there.

Since she was a child she had always devoured books.Her mother had always supperted her with that.She was one of the very few women she knew that would actually believe that sewing and cooking shouldn‘t be the only things for a young girl to learn.  
Harriet was already in her early days sure that she would never need any of that things to later be a good wife for her husband so she rather concentrated on her education than on learning how to make the best apple pie.  
She always was the „weird one“ with no friends.But to be honest she never felt like she would need any.She had her books.

A smile whisks over her face thinking about the sailor‘s face when he tried to lift her suitcases (six pieces) three of them filled to the top with books,the other three with dresses,hats,shoes,...(fashion was her second favourite passion).  
„Maybe I should‘ve taken a cab.“,she thought.The way was much longer than she remembered  
(There could be two reasons for this.First:She had taken a cab on the way the Phryne‘s so the way back on foot was obviously longer,or -second possible reason-her bad sense of orientation was to blame and she -like so many times before-got lost)  
and her feet started to hurt which was no wonder,after all she had been dancing for hours.But she had really enjoyed it,especially when dancing the Charleston with Doctor MacMillan.No with Mac.She could call her Mac now.

Mac was definetly one of the most interesting people Harriet had ever met.And the best looking.  
She wondered if maybe Mac had even been flirting with her or if she had just been nice.On the other hand could the „husband-question“ often be a pretty good indicator.  
In retrospective Harriet was really angry about herself that she hadn‘t even given Mac her address or even asked her for a meeting.  
„Where would have been the problem?“ „What could have happened?“,She asked herself.  
Hopefully she would see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a rather short chapter with not much action but i wanted to write a little about her backstory and thought this was a nice way to do it.  
> Futhermore i want to thank everyone who had read my first chapter,left kudos and even two very lovely and encouraging comments ( @bijoux53 and @whopooh ).  
> It's just so nice to know that people are actually reading what you wrote and that their are people who like MFMM as much as I do.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth MacMillan is trying to enjoy her day off.

Mac'sPOV:

Elizabeth MacMillan was already awake when she finally realized that she had a day off today.She had forgotten to turn off her alarm clock the evening before.  
Anyway now she was awake and going back in bed would make no sense,also she was -unlike Phryne who could sleep ‚till noon- a morning person.

It wasn‘t even six o‘clock yet and so she decided to wait with breakfast until the mail and the newspaper would come.  
Reading the newspaper while eating or preparing breakfast (preferably some scrabled eggs with beacon and a big cup of black coffee) was a morning ritual she always appreciated.  
So instead she decided to read,after all she stil had Ovid‘s „metamorphoses“ that she wanted to finish for weeks and now would be the perfect time for that.

Two hours later,she had just put the book back into her filled to the top bookshelf,she heared the mail falling through the letter slot.  
Eating her breakfast she looked through her mail:  
A letter from a friend in Europe (interesting); one from a cousin who asked her to visit him in his new house (ugh no,she could never stand him,where did he even have her address from?);  
several letters of different universities (she would take a more accurate view onto them later)  
and one from Phryne (odd,she could have just called,would‘ve been much faster).  
It contained a card,Mac opened it and got greeted with hundreds of tiny colourful paper snippets falling out of the opened card onto the table,her coffee,her eggs and herself.

Absolutely Phryne‘s humour.Mac rolled her eyes but couldn‘t resist laughing.She should have known.Pranks like that were typical for Phryne.  
After cleaning up the mess Mac finally got a view onto the card itself: It was an invitation for a dinner party at Phryne‘s this Saturday.  
Mac took the telephone and dialed Phryne‘s number.  
„The honourable Miss Phryne Fisher,Dorothy speaking.“  
„Good morning Dot.It‘s Elizabeth MacMillan,could I speak to Phryne?“  
„I‘m afraid,but she‘s still sleeping.“,Dorothy answered.  
„You have got my ful permission to wake her up Miss,oh excuse me,Mrs.Collins.Considering medical aspects I can promise you that it won‘t hurt Phryne.“  
„I‘ll see what I can do.If could please wait for a moment?“  
Mac could hear Dorothy going up the stairs.After a good five minutes steps returned.  
„Mac?“ It was Phryne.Mac could hear her yawning.Imagining her sleepy freckles covered face she grinned.  
„Morning Phryne.Excuse my call at such inappropiate early hours.“,Mac said her voice dripping with sarcasm."Actually I shouldn‘t have phoned you,it would have been better it I‘d just showed up in front of your door throwing paper snippets in your face.",she grumbled.  
„So you got my invitation."Phryne laughed."Are you coming?“  
„Sure I am.“  
„Great.But if you had said no, I would have dragged you there by myself,anyway.By the way: Harriet is coming,too."  
Mac knew Phryne long enough to notice the curious tone in her voice.  
„I‘m sure it will be a nice evening.",she answered trying to sound like she always does,which is much harder when you start to pay attention to it.  
„See you,Phryne.“ She hang up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always imagined Elizabeth MacMillan to be a fan of antique historicians,philosophers and novelists even though I can't really tell why,I just feel like.  
> Besides what do you think of Phryne's little prank?I got the idea for this from my aunt,she keeps doing this all the time and I do always fell for it.  
> I know that there are not many Mac/Harriet scenes up to now but they will come,i promise!


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet is getting ready for a party at Phryne's.

Harriet'sPOV:

Harriet was probably more excited than she had to be but she had her reasons respectively her reason:Knowing that Elizabeth MacMillan was Phryne‘s best friend she hoped to see her again.

Of course she couldn‘t be a hundret percent sure -after all Elizabeth MacMillan was a doctor and had probably a lot to deal with- but only the possibility of her being there made Harriet‘s nervous.

She had already started imagining outfits yesterday night and now she was standing in front of her closet and still had no idea what to wear.Not that she had not enough selection,on the contrary,the pole was so filled with clothes that it was even developing a slight curve because of the weight of all of her dresses,coats and skirts.  
Not talking about her hatboxes that were stacked in her bedroom because she was not able to find another place where she could stow them.

Wanting still a little space for herself in her hotel room Harriet had left all of her shoes and -for her own displeasure- her books in her suitcases which actually was a good idea if she hadn‘t had to pave her way trough dozends of hatboxes,pockets and suitcases when she was looking for a particular book or pair of shoes.

Selected for today‘s evening wardrobe were -up to now- four outfits.After another hour of pondering she decided to wear one of her favourites:  
A rosegold evening dress with a layered tulle skirt so long that it was dragging over the ground.  
But even tough she liked long skirts this one was not the reason why she liked that dress so much,it was the upper part of it that she found so charming about it.  
It was made of costly patterned lace a few tones darker than the skirt,the neckline was deep and the sleeves cut so that the would look like flower tendrill falling over she shoulders and arms.  
Harriet paired the dress with long gloves -they did unforunately cover the beautiful sleeves a little but she had no shorter ones-,pearl jewellery,a long scarf winding around her shoulders and a massive feather fascinator.  
She had tried to put her shoulder length hair into a modern faux bob but she had gloriously failed:her head had rather looked like a bird's nest.

A final look in the mirror,a quick spray of her favourite parfume and off she went.  
She was already out of the Windsor Hotel when she noticed that she had forgotten her handbag.  
She went back into her room,grabbed the next best one,checked it for a book (she would never leave without one,this time it was „The Great Gatsby“ )and left the room.  
She decided not to run,she was going to be later anyway so why not take her time.  
Being the clumsy person she was she had learned that fast movements would increase the amount of embarassing,painful or annoying incidents happening to her.  
It was 7:50 pm now,the dinner took place at 8pm ,the drive from the Windsor to Phryne‘s place good twenty minutes,so at least she wouldn‘t be too late.

Half an hour later she knocked on Phryne‘s door.  
Her maid opened.  
„Good evening,madame,please come in the others are already there.“,she said leading her into the house.  
„Please excuse my delay,the diningroom is on the left side?“,Harriet asked a little out of breath.  
„Right,madame.“  
„Ha!I knew my sense of orientatioin is not that bad!“  
„No no on the right _side_ , Miss." Dot seemed a little sheepish having to disappoint Lady Grantham‘s enthusiasm.  
„Oh yes,I see.“ Harriet who was going straight into the kitchen now understood,too.

Dot had tried her best to hide her smile but looking at this gracefully dresses woman that looked so out of place in the kitchen this was nearly impossible.  
„Don‘t worry,it‘s just the second time you are here.“,Dorothy said encouraging,"but now that you are already here,would you mind helping me with the plates?“  
„No problem!“,Harriet grinned.She had always been terribly clumsy.It was so bad that her mother had only allowed her to keep the cheapest vases in her room because she knew that her daughter would somehow manage to break them.  
Carrying the plates into the dining-room she hoped she would not break them,they looked really expensive.

„There she is!“,Phryne stood up,took the plates out of Harriet‘s hands and hugged her.  
„I was nearly sure you wouldn‘t make it anymore.Come and sit down.“  
There were -herself added-six people sitting around the table,Harriet recognized nearly all of them from Phryne‘s party:  
Obviously Phryne,together with Jack something the Inspector -and,if she interpreted the looks they gave each other right,also Phryne‘s lover- and her ward Jane next to them.  
On the other side of the table Phryne‘s aunt and Doctor MacMillan were sitting with a free chair next to the latter.  
A fact that made Harriet‘s heart flatter a little or maybe even a little much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of this chapter.Unlike most of my other ones this chapter developed to be pretty long so i decided to part it so the size of the chapters would stay about the same but i am going to upload part two also today.  
> I got the inspiration for Harriet's dress from one i saw on pinterest the other day and when i have found out a way to link it somehow i will do it.  
> I have tried to write "side" in cursive but it did not work out so if you know how to do this i would be very glad if you could tell me.


	5. Chapter five (or four part two)

Harriet sat down.  
„Did you forget your purse or why are you so late?“  
„How did you know?" Harriet was surprised.  
„Easy!“,Phryne answered,"your handbag is not matching your dress.Normally you pernickety pay attention of your clothes matching but this bag doesn‘t even have the same colour your dress has so I suppose you went out without,noticed it and -because you were already in a hurry-grabbed the first one you saw.“  
„Great deduction,Sherlock,I am impressed.“  
„And you have most likely lost even more time looking for a book to take with you.“  
Phryne loved teasing Harriet with this habit of hers.  
„Which one is it this time? „Australian slang for beginners“ or the well known masterpiece „How to annoy the hell out of every waiter:A step by step guide.“   
Phryne giggled and she was definetly not the only one on the table who found that hillarious.

„How should I have known that this waiter‘s indefinable groan meant „water“? For me it sounded like trying to speak while biting onto a hot potato.“ Harriet vindicated herself.  
"But unfortunaltely i had to leave this two great books at home and had to make to do with „The Great Gatsby“ which i still don‘t really like though.“  
„But why do you keep reading it even tough you don‘t like it.“Jack interposed a little startled.  
„I am looking for certain thing -phrases for example- that i might like because in my opinion a novel has to be very very very bad if you can write a critique about it without adding something you liked.And is not so bad that it would have deserved that.“  
The first course was served: a classic mulligatawny soup.

Harriet was relieved seeing the size of the serving.She had already had enough bad experiences with classy dinners where the food was indeed good but servings‘ sizes were so small that you were even after serveral courses still hungry.  
„So you are writing literature critiques?“   
It was Elizabeth MacMillan who had asked her this.She seemed interested.  
„Yes I do,not for a living though.I made a little break during my world trip.Even though I have spent probably half of my time with reading.But i want to get on with it now that I have kind of settled in Melbourne.  
„Don‘t be so modest,Harry.“,Phryne interposed."She had made herself quite a name as a literary critic and I am sure that you that you won‘t have any problems finding publishers here.They are going to scrable to get you.“  
„Maybe in some years but not now,I am going to start small.In Windsor Hotel I have met the publisher of a small local newspaper who offered to publish my next critique.

„I think Phryne‘s right.I am sure you are a talented writer.“ Mac said.  
„Thank you!Have you ever read „The Great Gatsby?“  
Harriet noticed that Mac‘s cravat was matching her waiscoat and immediately liked that.Also did the deep green really suit her red hair that she had put into a thight bun,like in their first encounter.  
„No I didn‘t.I‘m normally not a big fan of modern literature.Right now I am mostly reading ancient authors.“  
„A little philosophy never hurts.But I can lend you „The Great Gatsby“ if you are interested.“

Harriet sincerely hoped Mac would be.If she read it they would certainly have a toppic to talk about during their next gathering.And there would be a next one because she would sometime had to give her the novel back.  
Besides she would circumvent asking her on a date in person.As selfconfident as Harriet could be,when asking someone out she would always become terribly nervous.  
„I‘d be glad to.“ Mac answered between two spoon of soup,her blue eyes sparkling.  
Harriet tried to get the book out of her handbag hoping nobody (especially Elizabeth MacMillan) would notice her shaky hands.  
„Thank you.“ Mac took it."Now I can see if it can beat Cicero.“  
„I don‘t want to spoil anything but it can not,definitely not.“  
Both laughed.The rest of the evening they spent joking about modern novelists, ancient authors and philosophy.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet does the first step.

Mac'sPOV:

„Excuse me,do you have a new edition of the „Melbourne Gazette“?“  
Elizabeth MacMillan was wondering why she even made such an effort to get hands on that newspaper.She had her „Victoria Report“ and had always been content with it.  
But than she had learned that Can Randston the publisher of the „Melbourne Gazette“ was going to print Harriet‘s critique (she had never heard this name before and so did the owners of the three bookstores she had already visited).  
In the fourth one she finally had luck:

„The „Melbounre Gazette“ gets just published once a week,I‘ll have the new edition in a few days.“ The owner of the small shop told her.  
„Thank you.“  
Mac decided to go back home she hadn‘t even started with the novel Harriet had lend her and it might be a good idea to know the book the critique was going to be about.  
Today she had worked the first two shifts so she was going to be free the rest of the day and tomorrow was the second saturday in the month and every second saturday she had a day off anyway.  
Elizabeth MacMillan was pleased,everything promised her a relaxed weekend.

She made herself some black tea (actually she didn‘t even like this particular sort that much but it was a present from Phryne from India so Mac would finish it and than get back to her prefered sorts,those she had been drinking for years.  
Mac knew that Phryne would shiver thinking about always doing the same thing for a long time even if it was just about tea but Mac herself liked such habits,they gave her something to hold onto.  
With a cup of tea in one hand and the novel in the other one she made herself comfortable in her favourite armchair.  
Today she would not be available for anyone anymore.She would just be sitting here,enjoying a book and drinking tea that would most likely change to a glass of whiskey later.

She was halfway through the book when a piece of paper fell out.She picked it up.

ROSEWOODCAFÈ,SATURDAY,3PM,H.

Mac was confused.She read the lines a second and a third time.  
The writing was delicate.Pen on a piece of expensive looking stationery with the sketch of a rose in the upper right corner and one of a piece of cake in the under left.  
Finally began to understand:This was an invitation for a date!

She couldn‘t believe it. Harriet did really put this in the book in the hope of her finding it there.  
This was so charming!   
Mac grinned,it seemed like her weekend developed an interesting twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a really short chapter but i was in the worst writer's block within the last few weeks.Even though we have summer holidays right now and i've got so much more time to write.  
> Yesterday I finally really started writing again (Not just one or two paragraphs like before) and finished two further chapters of "Love between pages" and sterted with my entry for the "August bonus fic promt" on tumblr.  
> Spolier alter: It's kind of an instalment for this fic.


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth MacMillan and Harriet meet in Rosewoodcafé

Harriet'sPOV:

2:40 PM.  
Harriet put her watch away.The meeting was at 3 PM ,she was (very unusual)way too early but she didn‘t want to be late today,under no circumstances!   
And as things turned out it had been a good idea to leave the hotel so soon;on her way to the cafe she got into two traffic jams.  
One was caused by a furious edlerly lady throwing apples (that did not belong to her but to an innocent and highly confused fruit shop owner) at her daughter‘s lover whom she had met by chance.  
The whole scene was hilarious:  
The fruit shop owner watching his fruits getting smashed helplessly,failing to stop the mad woman,while her daughter was standing next to her wit ha head as red as a boiled lobster,also trying to appease her mother,which did obviously not work.  
Until the whole scene came apart (three police officers were neede for that) and the traffic could go on a good ten minutes had already passed.  
Five minutes before three o‘clock Harriet had finally reached the cafe.She had not been to many cafes in Melbourne yet but out of those she had visited the „Rosewood“ was her favourite one.  
It was located in an richly ornamented building probably built in early 19th century.  
The interior furnishings was rather modern and not completly Harriet‘s style.  
Adjacent to the cafe was a rambling garden with many rosebushes (This is probably where the cafe has it‘s name from).  
In the center of the gardens was a little fountain with some sitting accommondations around it.  
Harriet herself prefered to sit either inside or at one of the many tables that were placed all around the big garden.  
The closer she came to the building the more nervous Harriet got.(If this was even possible,this morning she could barely eat anything for breakfast because she felt sick of nervousness)  
Harriet brought herself to step inside.She looked around: Not one familiar face especially not the one of a certain doctor.  
Her heart sank.  
„Maybe Mac had no time to read the book yet.“ Harriet thought trying to build herself up.  
„At least she‘s a doctor,that‘s a really stressful job.Or she had lost the note without noticing or she had actually found it but did not care.“   
Ok, the building-up part had not really worked out  
She dared a look into another room -still no Mac in sight- and then went back to the hall.  
„Excuse me madam,are you looking for something?“ A maid asked.  
Harriet must have looked really lost.  
„If you are looking for a table you probably won‘t be lucky inside,we are nearly full,but there should be still some free tables in the garden.“  
„Thank you very much.“  
Of course.The garden!Mac had once even mentioned how much she appreciated nature.  
Adjusting her clothing clothing with nervous fingers Harriet stepped outside.Then she finally spotted a large rosebush with a particular redheaded woman dressed in a dark brown suit:Mac.

Mac'sPOV:

„Good afternoon.“   
Harriet‘s voice emerged so suddenly behind Mac‘s back that she recoiled.  
„Oh,excuse me,i did not want to sacre you.“  
Harriet pointed at the chair at the other side of the table. „Is this seat already taken?“  
„Please sit down.“  
Mac,who had over the years -also due to her job- developed a sharpened sense on reading people,had straightaway noticed Harriet‘s edginess.Her cheeks were deep pink,she runned through her hair with erratic hands and kept putting her ring on and off.  
It was as obvious as the fancy hat she was wearing,for which probably quite a few birds had to loose their lives.  
Mac herself was,even if she did not want to admit it,also a little nervous but more in a curious way and she probably did a better job at hiding it.  
„The tarts here must be great.“ She said in order to break the silence.  
„They are! I can highly recommend the vanilla blueberry one.Or try the cinnamon rolls those are really good,too.Actually they‘re the best ones i have ever eaten.“  
Mac decided to go with the tart and a cup of Chai tea (also a recommendation from Harriet).  
„I have to confess that i questioned if you could come.I mean as a doctor you probably have a lot to get done.“  
„I do,but now that there are two more doctors in the hospital and one more coroner,who -to be honest- is completely unqualified,I have more sparetime.  
„You are also a coroner?“ Harriet‘s eyes widened. „That‘s so interesting!“  
Mac was surprised by her date‘s reaction,normally people wouls react rather grossed when they found out.  
„Actually being a coroner was nothing i had planned,due to staff shortage i had to replace the former one.At first i was not very amused but than as time went on i started to like it,it is -as you already said- more interesting than i thought at first and it also is a good variety from teaching lazy students or arguing with boshie patients.“ Mac storted.  
„And what do you prefer?“  
„Hard question; it‘s the mixture that i like.Everything has it‘s pros and cons.“  
Even though Elizabeth MacMillan was normally not a big talker,she felt comfortable in making conversation in Harriet‘s presence.


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac takes Harriet to "The Blue Velvet" and they come closer.

Harriet'SPOV:

The sun was slowly going down and most guests had already left but Elizabeth MacMillan and Harriet Grantham were still sitting at their table.  
When she had lent Mac the novel Harriet had thought that so they would have a toppic to talk about but in the end they talked about everything and anything but the book.  
Which was even better.Harriet was sure that there had never been anyone she could talk so openly to after just a few encounters.

She had also been really impressed by how well read Mac was,she had known nearly every novelist Harriet had mentioned today,even the not very well known ones.  
But there was still a particular one Harriet had not mentioned yet; and if she did now she would finally know if she could look at this as a real date.  
„Does the name Natalie Clifford Barney mean anything to you?“  
They were talking about different authors right now anyway so hopefully the intention behind this question would not stand out too much.  
„Wrote quite some good things,didn‘t she?“ Mac responded as casually as if they were talking about today‘s weather.  
„She definitely did.“   
Harriet could not belive her luck.

Mac'sPOV:

Mac noticed that by now the two of them were probably the only ones in the café‘s garden.  
„How time flies!“ She didn‘t want this date to end so fast.  
„I know some nice bars in the proximity.“  
„Excuse me?“ Harriet seemed a little confused due to the sudden toppic change.  
„They are going to close soon, so I thought it would be a good idea to go somewhere else.“  
„Sure,why not! Will there be dancing?“ Harriet asked her excitedly.  
„Most likely.“   
"Well then!" Harriet rose and Mac put on her fedora and they went out of the café-

„We won‘t need a cab.“ Mac told Harriet who was already waving for one. „Unless those are these kind of shoes one can just sit with.“ She pointed at Harriet‘s heels.  
„No,it‘ll be fine.“  
„It‘s just a few blocks away from here,anyway.I am sure you are going to like it,it‘s called „Blue Velvet“.“

Now that Elizabeth MacMillan was sure about Harriet‘s preferences she tought she could also introduce to certain localities.  
And as it turned out this really was a good idea of hers.  
Harriet found it amazing even tough there was no music playing yet.But they were enjoying thereselves at the bar right now,so this was not a big problem.

When the first band entered the small stage and the first -exclusively female- couples went to the dance floor Harriet didn‘t tarry long.  
„Come on Mac,let‘s dance!“  
Actually did Mac really appreciate just sitting at the bar with her.But looking at Harriet she just couldn‘t say no.  
And it was worth it! Harriet looked stunning:  
Her blonde hair -worn loose as usual- fell in soft waves around her shoulders.She wore a deep green dress that would really draw attention to her curves, not many women donned such dresses right now.The intended body type was rather tall and slim.  
Mac liked how Harriet had found her own -a little over the top- style that would make her stand out every time.

They kept dancing until the music got slower and the dancefloor emptier.  
„Are they already closing?“ Harriet, who was meanwhile dancing so close to Mac that she couldn‘t smell anything but her parfume,asked.  
„,That‘s unusual,normally they are open until the early morning but it seems so.“   
„Oh no!“ Harriet looked disappointed. „It‘s so nice right now,and the band was really good,too.“  
„If it‘s just about the music,"Mac whispered,still dancing closely to Harriet,"we could also go to my place,i have just recently bought some new vinyls.“  
„Sounds great.“ Harriet laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first heard about Natalie Cliffors Barney i was really impressed by her work and her lifestyle and so i thought it would be nice to include her into my story.
> 
> She was openly lesbian and began publishing love poems to women under her own name as early as 1900, considering scandal as "the best way of getting rid of nuisances" (meaning heterosexual attention from young males).  
> In her writings she supported feminism and pacifism.  
> Her life and love affairs served as inspiration for many novels, ranging from the salacious French bestseller Sapphic Idyll to "The Well of Loneliness" the most famous lesbian novel of the twentieth century. (Wikipedia)


	9. Chapter nine

They left the dancefloor and went out of the „Blue Velvet“ .  
Harriet seemed a little tipsy and Mac hold her tight fearing that she could somehow manage to fall down the stairs,also considering the height of her heels.  
Not that Mac would mind the closeness.She was just not really used to it anymore.

„My flat is not far away from here,we can walk there if you want to.“  
„It‘s a beautiful night,why not.“  
Harriet linked he arms with Mac‘s.From further afield they probably looked like an ordinary couple walking down the street.

They came into a tree-lined road and Harriet admired the old tall trees.  
„They‘re beautiful,mh? I can see them through my window every morning.This is also why i like this street so much.You are in the heart of a city but there is still a little bit of nature around you.“  
„I know what you mean Mac,I could never imagine living somewhere without any green.And -ah look this bench how charming right between the trees.“  
„Come let‘s sit down for a moment,I am wondering how you could even walk until here with those shoes.“ Mac said guiding Harriet to the bench.

On the bench Harriet had leant her head against Mac‘s sholder,her eyes were closed,she had put an arm around her waist and if she hadn‘t been muttering about how much she admired the cloth of Mac‘s waistcoat,Mac would have believed that she had fallen asleep.  
Mac stroke over Harriet‘s hair carefully.  
„Her skin is so soft.“she tought noticing that her hand had already moved towards her face and neck,but Harriet didn‘t seem to mind it.  
„Mac?“  
„Mmh.“  
„You know what would suit you well?“ Harriet turned around.  
„What?“  
„A little lipstick.“  
Why did she have to talk about fashion just now?Mac had highly enjoyed the calm moment.  
„I am not one of those women who carry their wohle beauty equipment around with them all the time.“ she responded hoping to let the matter rest with this.

„Then let me help you out.“  
Harriet raised her head and her lips touched Mac‘s.  
„ _Wow_.This was unexpected.But in a nice way.“, she tought „a very nice way.“ and returned the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is:The kiss.  
> You can't believe how long i've been looking forward to finally writing this moment!I have thought of so manny ways of how it could happen and then finally decided for this one and i think it was the right decision.  
> First i planned to end this fanfiction with their first kiss but now i already have two more chapters written and there are still some more to come,i just can't get enough of writing about them!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it up to now.


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet and Phyne have a talk.

Harriet Grantham sat in the armchair in her hotel room,starring at the back of the book in her hands.

She had actually planned to read it today but didn‘t even manage half of it but she couldn‘t concentrate,her thoughts would drift away and instead of looking at the pages she would just look out of the window.At least the view was nice.

Harriet hadn‘t heard anything of Mac since their date.  
She didn‘t even see Mac the morning after,there had been a little note saying that Mac had been called to an emergency at the hospital and that Harriet should please close the door when she leaves.   
And Harriet was still so awfully angry with herself that she did exactly that and nothing more,she could have left Mac at least a note,too,thanking her for the wonderful evening -or the night,especially the night-.  
But she did nothing of that kind,she just left.

Harriet sighed.Everything had been so nice with Mac.Not only was she incredibly good-looking but also so smart and well aducated,something that -for Harriet- was even more important than apearance.  
And she also had this amazing self-confidence!  
It seemed like nothing could seriously throw her off course.No matter what was going to happen,Elizabeth MacMillan would simply leave a sarcastic comment and then go on with her life.

_„Damn!“_ Harriet needed to switch her thought to another toppic,being unhappily in love was the last thing she wanted right now.  
Maybe she should go shopping and get herself a few new dresses or something of that like,this would at least distract her a little.  
She had been told that the summers in Melbourne are supposed to be very hot and the majority of her dressed are rather long and made out of heavy cloth,not the most comfortable thing on a hot summer day.  
Phryne had recommended her a couture house the othre day but Harriet couldn‘t remember the name of it.  
 _„Typical!“_ She could read a wohle novel remembering every tiny detail but the name of the main character.  
Harriet took the phone,if she was lucky Phryne was at home right now and she could ask her.

„The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher,Doro-“  
„Good afternoon,Lady Grantham speaking,is Phryne available?“  
„One moment please.“  
„Harry,how are you? I haven‘t heard of you for way too long!“  
It had been a good idea to call Phryne,her cheery voice already raised Harriet‘s spirits.  
„One question Phryne: Remember when i complimented you on that gorgeous blue coat of yours?“  
„The one with the fur-collar?“  
„Exactly! And what was the name of the couture house where you got it from?I think it was something frensh but i am not sure."  
„Oh,you mean Mme Fleuri?“  
„Yes,that‘s it! Thank you Phryne! Good after-“  
„Wait, don‘t hang up yet! Are you planning to go there today?“  
„I am,yes.I could need to fill up my summer wardrobe.“  
„Are you looking for a companion?I have not much to do today;we could meet at Mme Fleuri‘s.“  
„Great idea,Phryne!At three o‘clock?“  
„Three o‘clock is good.But better start looking for a book to take with you now,provided that you want to come punctual.“ She laughed.  
„See you later Phrye,bye!“

At 3 sharp Harriet was standing in front of Madame Fleuri‘s couture house and she couldn‘t deny that she a little proud of her time management,she even was earlier than Phryne.  
But just a few minutes later Harriet saw Phryne‘s stunning Hispano-Suiza approaching.  
„Harriet!“ Phryne parked at the roadside and waved in her direction. „You being on time.This in one for the books!Come let‘s go inside,you will absolutely love this place!“

Phryne was right,Mme Fleuri‘s boutique was fabulous!There were rooms filled to the top with cloth of all colours and kinds,feathers,silk,velvet and lace in the fanciest patterns.

After Mme Fleuri had taken Harriet‘s measurements she had given them a pile of books with cloth-samples and now the two of them were sitting on the couch in one of the dressing rooms imagining the craziest outfits.  
Harriet was cerain that there was nobody with whom one could talk as good about „la mode“ as with Phryne Fisher.  
„Lady Harriet Felicity Grantham,are you even listening to me?“  
 _Blast it!_ She had drifted away...again.  
„Of course I am!“   
„Good,then please tell me which shoes I should go with now: The blue ones or the gree ones?  
„Er...the green ones.“ This had probably been the wrong answer,Phryne did normally prefer blue over green but now it was too late.  
„You weren‘t listening,were you?“  
„How did you know?“  
„There was nothing to it,i didn‘t talk about shoes."  
„I am sorry Phryne,I really am,i don‘t mean no harm.It‘s just that-er-i am a little distant today.

Phryne looked at her with her i-am-the-best-detective-in-australia-and-i-know-exactly-what-is-going-on view.  
„You are indeed a daydreamer Harriet but this amount of woolgathering is -even for you- not normal anymore.So...“   
Phryne lenghtened the last syllable still not averting her gaze. „What happened?“  
„Nothing.“ 

Harriet didn‘t feel comfortable with talking about all of this right here and furthermore (and even more important) was Mac Phryne‘s best friend and she could hardly likely talk with her bestfriend about the date (and night-even though it was a wonderful one-) with her bestfriend‘s bestfriend.  
This jsut felt wrong.What would Phryne think of her?  
„Nothing.Sure.“Phryne‘s eyebrows lifted.

On the other hand did Harriet feel the need to talk about this with someone and Phryne was the only person she knew well enough to know that she could talk openly with her about her kinds of relationships.  
„Okay.“ she gulped.

„So there is-“ _Damn!_ How could she phrase that now? „This woman i‘ve met.“  
„Ah!“ Phryne immediately slided closer to Harriet,unable to hide a interested smile."Tell me more!“  
„Good.To cut a long story short:We went on a date into a charming little café and it was really lovely,then she invited me for a drink into a nearby bar and we spent a good time.“  
She paused,reminding herself that Phryne would not judge her.  
Back in England nobody knew her real self and having someone who accepted her the way she was was still something she had to get used to.  
„Is there more to come?“ Phryne interjected.  
„Well yes...When the bar closed we went to her place and on our way I eventually dared a kiss and then one came to another and we spent the night together.The morning after she was already gone so we had no chance to talk about all of this -i mean it did all happen so fast,you know- and I have nver met someone like her before,i would really like to see her again! She is just so..so..so gorgeous.“  
Harriet needed to catch her breath.  
„I fell head over heels,Phryne.“

„Oh Harriet,my dear.“ Phryne hugged her. „Do I know her?“  
„What? No! I mean you know many people,don‘t you. But I don‘t think you know her.“  
Harriet prayed that Phryne wouldn‘t enquire any further because that would mean that she had to lie to her.But she was lucky.  
The only comment Phryne gave was a slightly leery „If you say so.“  
„But you know that you can talk with me about anything,okay?“ she added.  
„Thank you Phryne.“


	11. Chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne makes a quick side-trip to the morgue.

„And?“ Phryne peeked over Mac‘s shoulder to get a better view at the corpse but Mac was already covering it up with a white cloth.

„Well“, she took her clipboard and went to her work desk,"an ordinary heart attack,no signs of an external forceful impact or anything that should arouse our suspicion.“  
„That‘s all?“ Phryne was disappointed.Mac jsut shrugged her shoulders,she didn‘t even bother looking up from her notes and even for Mac,who was not a big talker,this was an unnatural short explanation,especially when it came to a just performed autopsy.

„Is everything all right,Mac?“  
„What should be wrong?“ Mac still wasn‘t looking up but she had stopped writing and was now just starring at the half-full page while the black ink of her pen was bleeding out,forming a big stain.  
„I won‘t leave until you have told me.“  
Phryne knew that it wouldn‘t help at all when she informed Mac about her unironed shirt,her carelessly pinned up hair and all those additional little -but meaningful-signs that were clearly telling her that today wasn‘t Mac‘s best day.

Since the terrible incident with Mac‘s lover a few years ago Phryne had vowed to herself to always inquire once she noticed that something was upsetting her bestfriend.  
Phryne wanted under no circumstances that Mac had to go through something like this alone ever again.

Mac exasperatedly exhaled then she finally opened her mouth:  
„In a nutshell: I‘ve met someone,I‘ve had my chance and I‘ve missed it!“  
She slammed her noted on the table and rose.  
„Oh, dear!", Phryne raised her eyebrows, "what happened?“  
„Dumb circumstances.“  
„In what way? Wasn‘t she interested in women,i mean sexually?“  
„Naw,this wasn‘t the problem",  
Phryne saw Mac‘s sharp features relaxing and a little smile playing around the corners of her mouth,"not at all", she added.  
„Who is she?“  
„Oh she is great! She is-.“  
Mac stopped mid-sentence and cleared her throat.  
„She is most likely not known to you.“  
„How on earth should I know if I know her or not when you don‘t even give me her name?“

But this incensed exclamation of Phryne‘s got simply ignored.

„I have to lecture in five minutes,here is the autopsy report of the water corpse for your inspector“, she pointed towards the bureau and went out leaving a pensive Phryne behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @a-different-equation for motivating and inspiring me to keep on writing.  
> This is -like the previous one- a chapter with much Phryne in it and i did really enjoy writing it,i just love the chemistry between these two!


	12. Chapter twelve

„Jane,do you please keep the time in mind?“, Phryne shouted,"I had planned to leave in about an hour!“  
„But i can‘t find my coat!“ A muffled cry came from upstairs.  
„It must be there somewhere“, Dorothy interjected,"I have put into her wardrobe just a few days ago.“  
„I‘ll help her look for it,we will never go off if she isn‘t ready soon.“   
Phryne hurried upstairs.

„I feel so slefish,doctor“, Dot sighted, „We are going to have a good time while Hugh and Inspector Robinson have to work.“  
„They‘ll get over it“, Mac fixed her fedora,"and there is nothing wrong with enjoying oneself from time to time.“

Phryne had invited her friends to a weekend at the coast where her aunt owned a house.  
It was basically like christmas in july but in march and -for Elizabeth Macmillans distaste- without snow.

„It‘s vanished!“ Phryne came down the stairs.  
„The coat?“  
„Yes, it‘s nowhere to find.“ She shook her head in disbelief.  
„But I‘ve put it in Jane‘s wardrobe! Right next to the scarfs!“ Dorothy backed up.  
„Worse things happen at sea, take it easy,Dot. She won‘t need that thing anyway,it‘s going to be hot.“

She approached Mac:"Have you got everything?“  
„All safely stored in my suitcase.“  
„Remembered the whisky?“  
„I thought you wanted to arrange that.“  
„What? Mac I-“  
„Just kidding“, she snorted.  
„Haha,you are so funny.“   
„Stop that Phryne,sarcasm doesn‘t suit you.“  
„Don‘t talk rot,everything suits me!“ Phryne acted offended.  
„Just as far as clothes are concerned“, Mac laughed,“ouch,you‘ve got sharp elbows!“  
„I know,that‘s why I am using them on you.“  
„Be careful what you‘re saying! Nobody can force me to come out with the whisky.“  
„Oh believe me Mac I can!“, Phryne grabbed her hat,"And now let‘s get the suitcases in the car.“

„Lord! What did you put into those,Phryne?“,Mac gasped,“bricks?“  
„Just the regular stuff: some shoes,accessoires,clothing,etc.“  
„We‘re just staying for three days,you know that?“  
„You never can tell.Maybe we are going to add one or two days."  
„I don‘t think so Phryne,i have something that is called a job.“   
Phryne shut the door.  
„Come,let‘s go inside,Dot made some biscuits.“  
„Or we use the time to go off earlier.“  
„We could do that but i am still waiting for someone.“  
„Oh,I see,Jane is probably still packing her bags.“  
„Eh?“ Phryne looked at her astonishedly.  
„Jane,your ward,basically your daughter,15 years old,brown hair,remember her?“  
„Sure I do! Now come inside!“  
Mac wondered why Phryne was laughing.

The biscuits were delicious.A little dry,maybe but still delicious and eaten together with a big cup of Chai tea even better.  
The door bell rang,Dorothy rose to answer it.  
Mac looked in the direction of the door and chocked on her tea.  
In the dorrframe in a blue-golden outfit,carrying two suitcases,blonde hair falling in soft curls around her shoulders,stood Harriet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.I finally wrote a chapter with more than 300 words!  
> I have to admit that I am a litlle proud of myself because of that,anyway here is chapter twelve enjoy it!


	13. Chapter thirteen

The drive to the beach house had been incredibly weird.(At least Harriet felt that way and Elizabeth Macmillan probably too,Phryne on the contrary got her jollies as ever).

Harriet thanked god that fortunately Jane was sitting on the middle seat in the car so that Harriet herself sat on the left and Elizabeth Macmillan on the right side.  
Apart from a very formal „Good morning,Lady Grantham“ respectively „Doctor Macmillan“ there hadn‘t been any talking between the two of them.

A fact that on the one hand was a stab in the heart for Harriet but on the other hand relieved her because in this manner there at least won‘t be any kind of awkward conversation that would make everything just worse,even though the odd silence on the back seat was distressing enough.

„Jane is so lucky“, Harriet thought looking jealously at the young girl preoccupied by her book.She herself always got sick when reading in the car.  
After another 30 miles she decided to take a book out anyway,she could still pretend to be reading instead of just examining the landscape excessively interested.  
Latter also seemed to be Elizabeth Macmillans strategy.  
She was probably going to have a stiff neck tomorrow,as Harriet had seen out of the corner of her eye the doctor hadn‘t moved her head to the left one single time.

How on earth was she going to survive the next days? They could hardly ignore each other the whole weekend without someone noticing it.  
 _Blast it!_ Elizabeth Macmillan was Phryne‘s bestfriend,why did Harriet not think of that when she accepted Phryne‘s invitation for a weekend at the coast? Of course would Phryne invite her,too.  
But this hadn't occurred to her. She just thought about afternoons at the beach, long nights with good drinks and conversation and seeing more of Australia -her new home of choice-than just Melbourne.

One and a half hour later they finally reached a little town close to the sea where, according to Phryne, the house was.  
After some searching (Phryne apparently made a wrong turn) they drove up to the beach house.  
 _Wow._ Phryne description of a „little old building“ had definitely been an understatement.  
This was more like a true mansion. From outside it looked really convoluted with alcovens and delicate ornaments, all those things made Harriet immediately like it.

„We can get the suitcases later,let‘s first go inside and explore the house,it‘s been quite a while since i have been here the last time.“   
Phryne shouted excitedly already looking for the key.  
The door was stuck but after some further tries (the last ones with full physical involvement and diverse curses) it finitely opened. 

They were greeted by a cloud of dust and stagnant air.  
„Are you sure this is the right house?“ Jane coughed.  
„Of couse it is dear,you‘ll see once we have opened the windows for a few hous everything will be as good as new!“  
Dot gave a little cough „And what are we going to do in the meantime?   
„I‘m going to go to the beach,oviously“,Phryne exclaimed,“for what does one tour to the coast?“  
„Count me in! It‘s been a while since I‘ve last been swimming in the sea.“   
„Which is amusing considering that England is an isalnd itself,the next swim-opportunity shouldn‘t be to far away“, Jane remarked.  
"Not a bad point, but unfortunately the water is not literally at a pleasant temperature, or at least for my liking“, Harriet added, „there are in fact people that go swimming there regularely but I am not cut out for particularly temperature changes.“  
„Well then you are definitely going to like the beach Harriet,just don‘t forget you sunhat.“

„I can imagine something better than getting sand in your shoes and having the sun burn your skin.“  
This was the first time since thier arrival that Mac piped up.  
„I am probably going for a walk.“  
„Do that Grumpy.“  
Harriet saw Phryne rolling her eyes.She whispered something to Jane and then both of them giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me an eternity to upload this chapter but i've been pretty busy the last weeks and will probably be for the next couple of weeks,too so please excuse if i won't be as active as i've been the last month.


	14. Chapter fourteen

Harriet sank into the bathtub letting the lather cloak her.  
She had spent a great afternoon at the beach with Phryne,Jane and Dorothy.  
Phryne had told her about her last visit to the sea that resulted in her getting involved or to be blunt in her solving the case.  
Harriet had really enjoyed everything so far but then when they came back to have dinner there was Mac again.  
And of course her seat had tob e right vis-à-vis her something that -under other circumstances- Harriet had loved but she still hadn‘t worked up the courage to speak to her and in the interest of full disclosure she had to admit that she had purposely avoided any instant where she would have been alone with Mac, too just so she wouldn‘t come under pressure for failing to offer an explanation.

In practice the dinner went like this: Phryne,Dorothy and Jane were talking excitedly while Elizabeth Macmillan and Harriet Grantham tried desperatedly to become part of the general conversation both of them avoiding the elephant in the room always looking either at the dishes or examinging stains on their clothing that weren’t actually there.  
It was truly cringy but Phryne -blessedly- didn‘t seem to notice anything unusual after all Harriet wanted Phryne to enjoy this weekend off.

Anyway.Now she was in he room taking a wonderfully realaxing bath,after that she would finish the critique she had started a few days ago and then she would get herself a good book curl up on the sofa and enjoy life.

The water slowly but steady got colder and therefore also much more uncomfortable.  
Harriet decided to go out of the bathtub and quckly set her pincurls before getting her writing stuff out of the depths of her suitcase,she would otherwise spread water dropping from her hair everywhere.  
Dorothy had recommended her another wetset that she really wanted to try out,she wasn‘t really content with the way her hair was falling anymore and wearing her hair straight -the way it naturally fell- was also no option for Harriet so a new curling technique came just right.  
She loved creating the illusion of having naturaly thick curly hair by simply leaving it loose all the time. All of her sisters had beautifully long wavy hair and they would use every chace they got to rub that in Harriet’s face. So over the years she had developed a nearly two hour styling routine for her hair to make it look as perfect as possible.   
Sometimes she was so sick of all that work but straight hair was something that would probably never become the fashion unless worn as a short bob like Phryne did, then again for a hairstyle like this her hair was to thin.

Harriet grabbed her favourite pen, her pocket book and a glass of wine. Actually she would have prefered water but on the nice little victorian style occasional table were just spirits.  
Her relationship with alcohol had always been two-sided. On the one hand she liked to have a good cocktail or a glass of wine at a party but on the other hand she also knew what alcohol could do to a person.  
The jovial, gallant gentleman her father could be, once he had drunken too much he became a completly different person. And as time went on the moments he was drunk outweighed those he behaved the way he did when Harriet still was a small child.  
She had often wished to simply forget about this, remembering just his positive features like when he taught her how to swim, or -after she had begged him for month- how to fence, because if her brothers were allowed to learn why wasn’t she?  
But in the end she couldn’t forget. For one there were simple things like particular chapters in some books that she just couldn’t read, but also nightmares and enough scars that ensured to remind her in recurring regularity.

Leaning back into the pillows of the enormous canopy bed Harriet did not start writing immediately but simply layed there listening to the bickering rain.  
She loved rain. She always did. Foggy days streaked by drizzle had always been her favourite ones. By tomorrow the sun would most likely shine again as is right and proper for a beach village. Too bad. If she finished her critique on time and if it was still rainy then, she could go for a little walk in the moonlight as much as Harriet had seen of the Beach House so far it seemed to have quite a big garden. Perfect for late night strolls!

However now she really had to write something. She had been horribly unproductive this week and if wanted to be able to establish in Australia’s literary circles she had to work hard.  
The problem was not that she had to write much, quite the contrary, her current publisher would not give her more than five lines and Harriet wasn’t used to that format. Normally she wrote critiques that took severaly pages and everybody was fine with that, now she had to reduce all her careful conceived trains of thought considering different aspects of a novel into basically a telegraph format.

Half an hour later she had finally shortened her critique so far that it took half a page of her pocket fitting notebook. This had to be enough. She put the notebook aside and couldn’t help but notice how worn it already was. She once got it custom made and it was greatly valuable to her but unfortunately already filled up so she had even started to write with black ink over the old pages written in blue.

The rain was still bickering creating a steady beat. Harriet took her dressing gown, donned the next best pair of shoes and sneaked down the stairs and out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter but I was so busy and also in a writer's block, not the best makings for a productive writing.  
> But thanks to @a_different_equation who did a great job motivating me I finally came to write another chapter.  
> It's a pity that one can't gift a work to someone after it's already uploaded because if it was possible, I would totally gift it to her!


	15. Chapter fifteen

Elizabeth Macmillan was laying in bed. Awake. For three and a half hours now. The last two weeks had been a giant hassle she had basically just been either working or studying the whole day and night. She was knackered and tired to death but she just couldn’t fall asleep.  
It’s no sense in changing positions every ten minutes trying to find one that was somehow comfortable. She got up and whiped on a trenchcoat. Taking an airing would probably help or it would atleast be something more productive than tossing and turning in bed hours-long.  
She closed the frontdoor quietly behing her careful not to wake anybody. Mac took a deep breath. There weren’t many things on earth that smelled as good as a garden after a summerrain. There had to be some kind of a scientific phenomeon behind this, she should attend to this sometime.  
Fortunately the rain had already stopped so she could walk around in the garden without becoming wet. On her walk this afternoon Mac had spotted a little pavilion and now was the perfect moment to go there. It was located at the far end of the property concealed by many straggly bushes. Even thought the stone was already very weathered the roof still seemed to be tight and she could sit on the wall of the building comfortably without becoming wet. Even though it had stopped raining the single drops were still trickling from leave to leave. This created together with the mist, the smell and the full moon a wonderful calming atmosphere.  
It was a pity that clouds were still covering the sky, otherwise one could probably have been able to see the star-spattered sky. She looked turned her head, at some points the clouds began to pull back. Mac was in the act of standing up in order to go to the other side of the pavilion, from there she shoud have a better view when suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. She froze.  
Elizabeth Macmillan had to much of a scientist-brain to believe in paranormal activity but at first glance this looked exactly like one of those stupiditly real-looking emergence-photographies that have been circulating around here an there and whoose only use is squeezing money out of someone.  
There was a white dresses figure coming up the stairs humming a tune that was probably supposed to be Mozart’s piano concerto twenty something. Mac wasn’t able to see much more due to a giant plant sprawling around.  
Also this time her inquiring mind didn’t go off so she stepped out. A action that was almost instantly answered by a more or less suppressed shout.  
„What that hell! You nearly gave me a heart attack!“  
„Excuse me for owning the incredible obscenity of interrupting your Ladyship on her nightly stroll.“  
Harriet ignored the sarcasm.  
„I am sorry, i did not mean to scream at you. I was just not prepared to meet another person out here.“  
„Neither was I. Normal people are in bed at this time.“  
„ I would not neccesarily count myself to „normal people“.“  
She sat down onto the parapet of the pavilion and pulled up her knees.  
Mac hesistated but then seated herself across from her. She leaned back against the column closing her eyes.

„Mac?“  
„Mmh.“  
Silence.  
Rain was still dropping from the leaves.  
„What?“, she repeated louder.  
„Well...I like you…a lot. And er- I mean I obviously can't know how you feel about everything but I personally really don’t want this to be this awkward whatever this is right now.“

She opened her eyes. Harriet was looking at the ground. Mac noticed that she had pinned up her hair. _What a waste of time. She already had beautiful hair._

_God damnit! Her hair? Seriously? They finally came to talk and all her useless overtired mind could think of was hair?_

„I understand.“ In the fly this was all Mac could answer.

„I mean i don’t know how this is going to be or what it will become or how it will end or anything. I seriously have no idea and this is what makes me so upset because when there is something I truly hate then it is not knowing what is going on. I had this situation often enough in my life and I am sick of it!  
I want to know what this is: Just a one-night-stand maybe? Ok. Fine. Then tell me but please i don’t want this awkwardness anymore.  
Like maybe the whole problem was that everything started the wrong way, normally you first go to a few dates and then have sex but we basically did it the other way around and I – Mac what are you doing? I am trying to do something like a serious talk here.

Elizabeth Macmillan had slid near Harriet.  
„Please just shut up for a minute. Ok?“  
Their lips touched, Harriet put her hand around Mac´s neck pulling her towards her, a strand of hair was tingling Mac she tried to ignore it she wanted to concetrate just on this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.This is the first time in my life that I am writing a fanfiction and I've tried my best.Please tell me when there are any mistakes in writing or grammar,English is not my first language.  
> I had the idea for this fanfiction since i had been watching S1/10.  
> After this episode we never learn anything about Mac's private life which -inmy opinion-is really sad.  
> Elizabeth MacMillan is so much more than just a side character.


End file.
